The Confessions of a Teenage Mutant Bird Freak
by xoxomadisonbryce
Summary: Max and Fang are having a few bumps in the road. Can they fix it before they're done forever? Max, Fang, Iggy 16... Nudge 14... Gazzy 10... Angel 8


**Claimer: I made up Emma and Christian and the plot**

**Disclaimer: All the rest of the characters belong to JP**

**))X((**

**Max **

I tapped my fingers against the keyboard. Something was out of place. I had gotten used to the easy, non-fighting life with my mom, but my senses were always on hyper alert, ready to spring into action at any moment.

A moving shadow caught my eye through the white lacey curtains in the office. I stood up, and walked across the small room. I pulled the curtain back, letting white-ish light spill into the room. On the porch stood two figures. One dressed totally in black, the other in a short pink dress. They were pressed against each other, mouths together, moving as one.

I got a better look at the girl. It was Emma Caterix, AKA most popular girl in school. She hates my guts. Jealousy coursed through my veins. I felt a stab of- what? It was just something about the two of them together that I didn't like.

But who needed Fang? Not me. I grabbed a cordless phone and dialed Christian's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey! It's Max! "

"Oh, hey. So, what's up?"

"Oh, Nothin. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not unless you plan to preoccupy me."

"Then yes. You are doing something tonight. You're going to the movies with yours truly. "

"Pick you up in ten minutes?"

"That'd be great."

I hung up the phone with a feeling of accomplishment. Fang would pay. I think... Angel was waiting in my room when I walked in. She read my mind instantly. "Oh! A date! Yay! " Of course, being the six-year-old devil she is, she said it loud enough for the whole house to hear. All of a sudden I had Ella, and Nudge in my room going through my drawers.

I finally settled on a red v-neck shirt and black jeans. I pulled on red converse and grabbed my purse. Just in time. Christian's car pulled up as I walked out the door. I slammed it, causing Fang and Emma to quit swallowing each other. "Ew. PDA much?" I asked.

"You guys live together?!" Emma shrieked jumping away from me. "Yeah." Fang growled, "Got a problem with my sister?" Her blue eyes dropped to the floor. "No, of course not." She smiled sweetly in his direction. "She's such a dear." She turned to him and looked up at him, batting her icy eyes. I rolled my eyes, Fang saw this and glared my direction. "Where are you going anyways?" He asked, his voice suddenly cold.

"Date."

"With who?"

"None of your business." I spat sprinting off the porch. As I climbed into the truck, I glanced back at the couple on the porch. A look of hurt and sadness blinked through his eyes before his slut of a girlfriend shoved her tongue back into his mouth.

Score one Max.

**))X((**

**Fang **

I watched as the bright red pickup truck sped away, leaving me to face my sex-hungry girlfriend. "Fa-ang" She moaned slightly, "Don't ignore me, babe. I'm all that matters to you right now, right baby? Just me?" I looked down at her, straight into her lust-filled blue eyes. But they were nothing compared to Max's eyes. That rich amber color, with the red and gold flecks. Why am I dating other girls? Angel had told me a million, more than a million times that Max did truly love me. But I still went for other girls.

Just then, something inside me snapped. Max was mine. And I was hers. I hope. God, If I had ruined it, I honestly might kill myself. But first off, little miss cheerleader had to go.

"You know what....? I don't think we should see each other anymore. This isn't going to work out." At that, I maneuvered myself from her death grip and walked into the house.

**))X((**

**Max **

Christian pulled up at my house, but didn't unlock the doors for me to get out. "Um, you gonna let me out or what?" He smirked. "I don't think so." He replied. I sat there, slightly stunned. He lunged at me, grabbing at my shirt. His lips pressed against mine and his tongue snaked between my lips.

Somehow, we were both in the passenger seat and he was straddling my hips. I tried to push him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. I decked him in the face, hard. He pulled away looking stunned. He let out a low chuckle, "Fiesty, just how I like 'em."

I punched him hard in the stomach causing him to fly backwards just a bit. But that was all I needed. I reached back and unlocked the door. I opened it quickly, without planning my actions. I tumbled out of the car, hitting the pavement, hard. He jumped out after me, dragging me onto the grass. He tugged me down on the grass, still straddling my hips.

"Get offa me!" I shrieked, hoping someone would hear. But he still didn't get off. I angrily punched my way through him. "What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled, not caring who heard. "I thought you...wanted me..." He stumbled. "Yeah, I _did_. But not anymore. You're not who I thought you were." My voice had dropped to less than a whisper. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my black knight. "Get out." He growled. "Get out and stay out. Don't ever come near Max again. If you do, I'll kill you. Got it?" Christian nodded sheepishly and climbed back into his car.

I followed Fang into the house. He sat me down on the couch and grabbed two sodas. I don't know why, but I started crying. Hot, salty tears ran down my cheeks. "Max, Max, Max." He whispered, pulling me into a hug. "What's wrong?" he murmured, pushing the hair off my forehead. "I--- Just don't know... all of a sudden... and it was all just ew."

"Are you sure that's all?" Wait, did he know I was upset about the whole Emma-thing? God, if that evil little twerp I call my sister told him anything, I would---- Well, I don't know yet, but it was gonna be BAD. _I didn't tell him anything. And I'm not a twerp!_

_Damn it! Angel get outta my head. Oops. Pretend I never said that, okay?_

_Whatever. Nudge is, like, watching you. From the loft._

I glanced up. Sure enough, a mop of dark brown curls disappeared from sight as I looked up. "Nudge." I muttered.

Fang sighed and stood up, taking my hand, he led me into his room. He shut and locked the door. I fell down on his bead, lying on my back. He sighed and laid down next to me. He turned on his side to face me. He slowly wiped a tear off my cheek . "Why is it that the world is always against me?

"Max, you know that isn't true."

"Do I?"

"Yes, Max you do. I'm always gonna be on your side, I promise you that." This, for some reason, made me cry harder. Okay, who am I and what have I done with the real Maximum ride? His arm slid around my back and he pulled me closer. My head rested on his shoulder. His hand brushed through my ever- pin straight blonde hair. I cried on his shoulder for twenty-some minutes, until I ran out of tears. "Max, I want you to know. I Lo-"

His words were cut off by a high pitched scream. "MAX!" Came an unmistakable 6-year-old voice. I groaned and stood up, wiping my face with the back of my hand. "What?!" I asked. Angel pointed to Nudge's closed door. I started to panic. "What?!" I asked again. "Just go look!" Angel cried. I cracked open the door, expecting the worst. What I saw shocked me.

Nudge was laying on the bed, making out with some guy. I shut the door quietly and stepped back into the hallway. I shot Angel a stern look. Her pale, perfect face flushed. "Oh, Angel. It's not our business who Nudge makes out with. Just let her be. I'll talk to her later." Angel nodded, satisfied. I walked back into Fang's room. He wasn't there. But his window was open. I could see him sprinting across the back lawn. His black wings glowing purple in the silver light.

_Don't follow him. He wants to be alone._

_I wasn't planning to. I need a shower. _

_I don't know if this is a good time, or not. But could we go to the mall and the pool tomorrow?_

_We, um, can't really go to the pool without suits._

_Um. That's sorta why were going to the mall first._

_I knew that._

_Uh-huh. Plus, I think you need some new jeans, don't you?_

_Hm. Maybe._

**))X((**

**Fang **

Air brushed my face as I sped over the small suburb. I let the air blow the hair off my face. I hadn't gone out for a fly in a long time. I guess those weird people who make up all our sayings and morals were right: Freedom _is_ sweet. And it certainly wasn't something I got enough of. What with all my freaky, controlling girlfriends.

But that was all the reason I loved Max. Yeah, okay. She has to be controlling, with the whole mom/flock leader thong going on. But, all-in-all, she had allot to carry on those slim, perfect shoulders. Genetically enhanced or not. And she did a damn good job. Better than I could ever do. Whoa. Pretend I never said that. And that tiny voice in the back of my head told me that me and my many girlfriends were just making it worse.

I sighed. Why was I always so stupid? I was cracking her heart, and breaking my own in the process. I guess I was trying to get her to crack, get her so jealous, so that she'd finally give in and realize that I belonged with her, and she belonged with me. Get her to realize he truly did love her.

And that damn Angel was no help. Chances are, she had been listening in, and planned her yell. But then again, she knew about this kinda stuff. she knew we needed privacy, and she wanted us to get together. But he was messing up the whole process. It'd be a miracle if Max, the Amazing Max, _my_ Amazing Max, would have me. I could only hope.

**))X((**

**Max**

I walked out of the bathroom with my white fuzzy towel wrapped tight around me. I ran into a tall muscular figure, dressed all in black. My face flushed, I darted into my room, slamming the door. I pulled on a pair of Sof-ees and a tank top. I brushed my blonde hair lightly, letting it fall halfway down my back. I hadn't realized how long it had gotten.

I stepped out into the hallway, only to be pushed back into my bedroom, by a certain bird-kid that had started to get on my nerves lately. "Oof." We fell down on the bed. He poked my side, my weak point. "Stop, stoppit!" I yelled through giggles. Yup, that's me, the tough-as-nails-ever-amazing-sarcastic-to-no-end-undefeatable-indestructable Max, giggling. Nope, that's not weird at all.

"Max," he murmured, his voice dropping suddenly to a seductive-less-than-quiet whisper. "I want to say I'm sorry, for everything. The girls, the mood swings. Everything. I'm truly sorry." His voice was painted with worry. "What are you scared of?" I asked, pushing myself a little closer. "That you won't accept me."

"Give me a reason why I wouldn't."

"I just, I dunno..." In one sudden movement, I launched myself toward him. I pushed my lips onto his and trailed my hand down his chest. He moaned against my neck. "Max..." He muttered, sending shivers up my spine. His hands wondered down, he grabbed the button on my shorts and yanked, undoing them. I pushed myself away from him. A confused look flitted across his face. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Um, well... apologizing?"

"By pushing me farther than I want to go? Yeah, fucking good way to apologize. " I stormed out of the room, leaving him to himself. I walked slowly into the kitchen, grabbing a cookie. I walked back into the living room and turned on the TV. "Listen, Max..." Came his voice. I glared at the TV, pretending he wasn't there. He sat on the arm of the chair. "Max, I'm sorry. And I lo-" I had already shot out the window before I could hear the rest of his apology.

**))X((**

**Fang**

Damn.


End file.
